Coming Out Party
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: In story
1. Chapter 1

Coming Out Party

Naruto had been hiding his true skills but now it's time for the Chunin exams and he's going to show them off.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 1

"Where the hell is he?" Sasuke shrugs as Sakura fumes about Naruto running late. Kakashi just smiles.

"Don't worry he'll be here in time just go in and wait." Sakura growled as she and Sasuke entered the exam room. Kakashi sighed. "He better hurry up or Sakura will kill him."

"Who?" Kakashi eye smiled.

"You."

"Oh Sakura kick my ass you say." Kakashi chuckled.

"Well if you let her like you normally do." Naruto chuckled as he walked up next to Kakashi.

"Yeah that's over."

"Good."

"How close am I?"

"Even with Lee a little behind Sasuke and Neji."

"Good where I wanted to be."

"Yes."

"Well I'll go in now Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi nodded as Naruto walked pass and opened the double doors to the test room. Everyone turned around and looked as Naruto walked in.

"Naruto!" Naruto smirked at Sakura.

"Yo." Sasuke and most of the others noticed that Naruto's old orange jumpsuit was gone replaced by a red one that was unzipped with a black tank top underneath and red pants with a black sash around his waist. Sakura looked ready to attack when she saw his attire.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto smirked.

"This just trying out new clothes." Sakura blinked.

"Ok." Naruto walked over to the others.

"How are you guys?" Everyone looked at Naruto weirdly.

"We're fine Naruto." Naruto nodded to Sasuke.

"That's good to know." Suddenly a white haired kid walked over to them.

"Yo rookies you may want to calm down."

"Why?" Kabuto pointed behind him.

"You may piss off the others." They look and see that a bunch of ninjas from all over the world are looking at them.

"Oh them big deal."

"Naruto you fool!" Naruto smirks.

"What none of us should really care what a bunch of other idiots think about us."

"Oh my god you fool."

"What you think they really care Sakura there trying to scare you ignore them if they don't have the balls to come over here."

"What did you say punk?!" Naruto turned and saw three Kumo nins.

"Oh some idiots have come." The biggest of the three Kumo nins growled.

"Ok punk show us some skills." Naruto shrugged.

"Why?" The Kumo nins growl before another white haired Kumo nin walks over to them.

"Leave them be Kudo."

"But Bee." Bee glares at the tall Kumo nin.

"Leave them." Kudo sighs.

"Fine." The four Kumo nins walk off.

"See." Sakura just sighs.

"You almost got your ass kicked."

"Sure I did."

"Anyways since you guys are new to this I thought I'd help you all out since I'm a veteran."

"Oh."

"Yeah you see I have these ninja info cards with a bunch of stats on people and things." Kabuto shows them the cards. "I'm willing to help you guys out."

"Why?" Kabuto smirked.

"I see he's intuitive." Everyone looks between Naruto and Kabuto.

"Him?"

"Yeah I mean at one time we may become enemies so why would I help my opposition." Kabuto and Naruto both laughed it off. "I'm helping you guys because were from the same village."

"Well I guess that's a fair argument." Kabuto just chuckled as he drew a card which was blank and channeled his chakra to the card. "This here is a map of the countries that sent ninja hopefuls to become Chunin."

"Why are Kumo nins here I thought we had a bad standing?"

"Not just them but Iwa sent two teams as well."

"Iwa?" The edge in Naruto's voice startled some of the others.

"Yeah it's weird as hell." Kabuto shrugged. "The Hokage allowed them into the village so I guess he has his reasons." Naruto just shrugged it off.

"So who else is joining us."

"Well Waterfall, Kumo, Iwa, Suna, Grass and Sound."

"Sound?"

"Yes they're a new village."

"Where are they from?" Kabuto smirked at Shikamaru.

"No one knows they just came from nowhere." Shikamaru hums.

"That's not good."

"Probably not but they're here anyways." Kabuto readjusted his glasses. "So anyone you want to know about?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee and Subaku no Gaara." Kabuto sighed.

"You even know their names that's so easy." Kabuto drew the first card. "Alright first up Gaara of the sand he's a rookie who's been on a B-rank mission and has never been hurt."

"Wait what?"

"That's impossible."

"It sure is for a Gennin to go on a B-rank and be unscathed." Kabuto drew his second card.

"Next is Rock Lee he's a year older than you guys and has a few C-ranks and thirty D-ranks under his belt."

"Wow cool."

"He's really only got Taijutsu skills however." Sasuke grunted.

"Did you already meet him Sasuke?" Sasuke just grunted again.

"That's a yes."

"He's weird."

"So?"

"I mean really weird."

"Ah I see." Naruto looked at the other ninjas. "So any weak ones?"

"Probably the sound ninjas." Kabuto drew the final card. "This here is Naruto Uzumaki." Kabuto looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "Umm…anyways Naruto Uzumaki is an average ninja with no real outstanding attributes."

"So he's really useless still."

"Yeah he is." Ino looked at Sasuke. "Right Sasuke."

"No."

"See…hu wait what?"

"Something's different about Naruto."

"Not you too Shikamaru."

"Can't help it Ino it's the truth."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah even me and Shino can tell."

"My bugs say something is different than before."

"Really Shino you too?"

"Yeah."

"This is crazy."

"Naruto hasn't been useful so far."

"Yeah that's true however he's different now."

"Different how?"

"We'll find out soon I'm sure."

"Yeah you will." Naruto smirked. "Yo Sound losers prove you deserve being here!"

"Naruto!"

"Did you hear that?"

"He called us losers."

"Let's make him pay." Dozu, Zaku and Kin use their sound abilities to quickly rush over to Naruto. Zaku punches Naruto in the gut as Dozu jumps over him and kicks him in the face sending him flying away.

"Are we still losers brat?" Naruto laid on the ground for a few minutes before laughing.

"Is that all." Naruto hopped right up. "Please tell me those were love taps." 'Damn that kick to the face was better than I thought.'

"Love taps?" Naruto suddenly appeared before Zaku and slammed his fist to his gut driving all his wind from him. Zaku fell to his knees.

"That's a punch." Kin went to attack when Naruto moved aside dodging the attack and wrapped an arm around her neck with a kunai across her throat. "And this is how you take care of someone easily." Dozu turned to Naruto only to find another one behind him and wrap his arm around his throat. "And now I took care of all three of you." A sudden noise drew everyone's attention.

"Stop the stupid shit back there brat." Naruto smirked.

"Oh I got lucky." Naruto released the sound ninjas as his clone disappeared. "Yo Ibuki how you doing?" The smoke cleared to show a man wearing a trench coat surrounded by Chunin level ninjas.

"You stupid kid causing problems already." Naruto smirked.

"It's kind of my thing."

"Ok then brats my name is Morino Ibuki and I'm the proctor for your first exam."

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Nice

Rogue: Thanks and thank you all for reading and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Coming Out Party

Naruto had been hiding his true skills but now it's time for the Chunin exams and he's going to show them off.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 2

"Now that all of you are seated I'm going to explain the rules of the first test." Everyone was paying rapt attention. "I will only say this once so listen closely you have a paper before you with nine questions on it I will give the final question when only ten minutes remain for the test." Ibuki sighed. "This is a team test which means one fails you all fail also unlike most test you start with a perfect score and we reduce points from you. Ibuki looked at the Chuunin around the room. "If any of these men catch you cheating you will lose two points get caught three times and the test is over for you."

"So real easy."

"Stupid brat shut up no questions or comments allowed got it!" Naruto smirked.

"Yes sir."

"Good then begin." The Chuunin hopefuls flipped the paper and most blanked at the questions they were being asked.

'What the hell Ibuki hardly anyone here could do this shit.' Naruto hummed. 'Is that it cheat but don't get caught.' Naruto shrugged. 'Oh well I'll wait for the final question and worry then but for now I'll take a quick nap.' With that Naruto rested his head on the desk. Ibuki chuckled.

'Stupid brat not even going to try and answer the questions.' Ibuki started looking around. 'A lot of good choices this year I may pass more than usual.' As the time winded on Ibuki watched those who could not grasp the motive fall to the way side and be eliminated. He watched as some fool's from Waterfall glared at a mint haired girl even though she had been the best member of the team by far not getting caught cheating once even. 'Idiots.' Ibuki looked up to the clock and nodded. "Ok time for the tenth question!" Everyone gave him their attention besides Naruto who was sleeping still. Ibuki grabbed an eraser and hit Naruto in the head. "Wake up brat!" Naruto shot up like a bolt.

"What the hell!"

"No one told you to sleep!" Naruto actually flipped Ibuki off.

"I'm tired deal with it." Ibuki growled.

"Fine then time for the last question." Ibuki smirked. "This last one comes with certain rules first of all you must accept to take the question if you don't you will receive an automatic zero and be thrown out."

"What bogus rule is that of course we'll take the question!" Ibuki growled.

"You didn't let me finish if you accept but get it wrong you will not be allowed to take this test again."

"What!"

"But there are former test takers all over this room!"

"Too bad I'm making the rules this year so deal with it."

"Idiots."

"Huh?" Naruto sighed.

"Anyone stupid enough to believe that last rule are just plain ignorant."

"Why is that leaf nin." The white haired Kumo nin took over.

"He's a Jounin from the Leaf village his word may hold sway over the leaf ninjas but the other countries ninjas wont be stopped because of some fool's words they will send whoever they want to take the test." An Iwa nin nodded.

"Only a truly stupid fool would believe that their leaders would care about some half assed rule made by another countries ninja." Naruto sighed.

"In other words accept the question and end this stupid game or prove your an idiot your choice." Ibuki sighed.

"Brats ruin the entire mood and everything." Ibuki saw no one was budging. "Fine then you all accept the tenth question so I only have one thing to say...you all pass."

"What!"

"What about the last question?!" Ibuki smiled.

"Accepting the last question is the final question as a Chuunin squad leader there will be times when you will be going in blind on missions but you must do them for the protection of your village otherwise you will make it look weak." Ibuki undid his headband which he wore like a bandana showing off all the scars he had over his head from when he had been tortured. "Information is sometimes more vital than any jutsu or move you may know and if the enemy gets that info it could endanger your friends and family back home." Ibuki returned his headband. "Now then all of you will be moving on to the second exam." Ibuki noticed a ball flying at the window and sighed as it crashed through the window and unfolded into a giant banner announcing the second examiner Anko Mitarashi who stood before the banner. Naruto summed up most of the guys thoughts.

"Damn shes hot!"

"Shut up Naruto you brat." Ibuki coughed.

"Anko you jumped the gun...again." Anko chuckled.

"My bad." She surveyed the room. "Damn Ibuki you got soft you passed so many this time."

"Maybe or we may just have a good batch this year." Anko smiled.

"Well whatever after my test they will be cut in half."

"You can do whatever you want to me." Most of the guys laughed as Naruto ducked the kunai thrown at him. "Skipping the fore play I see." Anko tried to move in to attack him but Ibuki held her back.

"Don't let him rile you up Anko."

"To late I'm kicking his ass!"

"Oh kinky." Anko doubles her efforts as the guys laugh and most of the girls send Naruto death glares. "What it is?" He turns to Hinata. "Right Hinata-chan?" Hinata turns five shades of red and nods. "See."

"Naruto you idiot shut up!" Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Why you jealous?"

"As if asshole!" Naruto shrugged.

"Your loss." Sakura wanted to get up and bop him one but thought better of it. Anko calmed down.

"Ok then brats tomorrow meet me at the forest of death." Everyone nodded as they got up and left.

Rogue: Done

Chaos: Nice

Rogue: Yep two in one day

Chaos: Yep going for more

Rogue: Maybe

Chaos: Well thanks for reading and please review everyone


	3. Chapter 3

Coming Out Party

Naruto had been hiding his true skills but now it's time for the Chunin exams and he's going to show them off.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 3

Naruto arrived outside the forest of death to see Sasuke had already arrived. "Yo." Sasuke just grunted. "Some things never change."

"How much longer you going to play the fool?" Naruto smirked.

"I'm not just being relaxed and I'll show off my true talents from here on out."

"Good we're going to need them."

"I agree." Sasuke grunted.

"See some things never change."

"Naruto quit pestering Sasuke." Naruto smirked at Sakura.

"Why that your job?" Sakura growled.

"If I thought I could hit you I would." Naruto smiled.

"At less you know you can't hit me anymore so that's good." Sakura yelled as she threw a punch which Naruto ducked under. Naruto just shook his head as he spun and got behind Sakura. "To slow." Sakura growled.

"Leave him be Sakura." Sakura sighed.

"Fine Sasuke."

"And she still listens to you like a dog." Sakura screamed as she turned way faster and slugged Naruto square in the jaw.

"I'll show you you son of a bitch!" Sasuke whistled as Sakura stomped towards the still dazed Naruto.

"You need to channel your anger better and use it for fighting." Sakura blinked.

"Huh?"

"You actually attacked way faster just now I didn't have much time to dodge."

"Oh so I need to use my anger when I fight?" Naruto sat up.

"Yeah that would help you a lot." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks for the advice Naruto." Naruto nodded.

"We're teammates so I should help you." Sasuke just grunted.

"Sasuke will help us too he just doesn't want to do it in public and ruin his image." Sakura giggled as Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"I hate you."

"I know Sasuke." Just then team ten walked over to the group.

"This is so troublesome."

"Why we haven't even started yet Shikamaru." Shikamaru just stared at Naruto.

"We're going to have to go into the forest and do who knows what and survive all the unruly beast inside the forest and other teams why we're at it." Naruto smirked.

"So alliance." Everyone blinked as team eight showed up.

"What do you mean alliance Naruto?"

"Simple for now we don't have to worry about this being the final part of our test so we should work together to achieve a common goal."

"You nobodies would need an alliance to pass the tests." Naruto growled as Neji and his team walked over.

"Umm Neji no offence but he makes a valid point."

"Yosh Ten-ten is correct Neji-san." Neji sneered.

"Whatever you two do as you wish." Neji turned and walked off.

"Why is he such an asshole?"

"Neji-san has a complicated past."

"Yeah I wouldn't worry about him." Naruto just nodded. Kiba smirked.

"Well I think Naruto actually came up with a good idea if we all work together no one could beat us." Shino nodded.

"I agree." Shikamaru sighed.

"This is even more troublesome but considering our team is the weakest in this exam this alliance will really help us out."

"Hey come on Shikamaru we're not that bad." Ino didn't sound so convinced though.

"Well Sasuke what do you think?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"You actually came up with a good idea I'm stunned." Naruto snorted.

"You're an asshole too." Sasuke shrugged.

"I know I am." Just then Anko arrived outside the forest.

"Ok brats listen up this next test is a survival test rules are simple half of you will get a heaven scroll the other half an earth scroll." She held up said scrolls. "All you have to do is collect the other scroll from an enemy team and arrive at the tower in the middle with both...oh also don't open the scroll in the forest or something bad will happen." Anko smiled. "Now then you all have to sign waivers for this next part because killing is allowed inside the forest and Konoha doesn't want to be held responsible if you die." Naruto smiled.

"Alright let's get started I'm not afraid!" Suddenly Naruto leaned to the left as a kunai whizzed by him. Naruto smirked when Anko appeared behind him with a kunai at his throat.

"Loudmouth idiots usually end up with their blood all over this forest." Naruto turned towards Anko.

"Good to know...also no rush for you to stop leaning your body on me." Anko growled as she bopped him on the head.

"Pervert." Naruto smirked.

"I'm just a guy can't help it." Anko looked ready to kill when a grass ninja walked over and handed her back her kunai.

"I believe this is yours." Anko smiled.

"Thank you." Anko took her kunai as she shot Naruto one last glare before leaving.

"Ah that was fun."

"You almost got yourself killed you idiot." Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe your right Sakura but I didn't so no harm done." Kiba chuckled.

"Dude that was awesome."

"Thanks." Sakura sighed.

"Let's just go sign the wavier and get this test started."

"Sure thing."

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Can't wait to see the next part

Rogue: Yeah thanks for reading and please review


End file.
